my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sweet candy
SWEET CANDY ES PROPIEDAD DE MABEL22 NO EDITAR SIN PERMISO Sweet candy es un personaje de my little alicorn terrenal is magic, gobierna ponyville desde que twilight fuera princesa Características su mejor amiga es dinky pie y tiene una cutie mark de un corazon de oro con una gema, su cabello es rosa flour y su cuero rosa platinado. Historia luego de que twilight se convirtiera en princesa, Celestia tuvo una pequeña niñita,aquella niñita, era sweet candy, aunque su nombre no era aprobado como el de una princesa, igual le pusieron ese mismo nombre, crecio feliz , en el episdio *amistad, primera parte* fue como conocio a dinky pie. Frases bueno bueno que tenemos aqui? wow que linda gema -cuando encontro una gema UN DOS TRES POR DINKY! -jugando a las escondidas con dinky pie nosotros representamos los elementos de la amistad, ustedes de la armonia, no? -Cuando twilight les dijo que representan los elementos de la amistad, le responde bien. tal ves mi amuleto este en tus manos, pero no puedes con la magia de la amistad!! -usando los elementos de la amistad contra el hijo de discorb, corbdis mientras mane six y celestia estaban orgullosas CM Hace no mucho, que octuvo su cutie mark, ella se encontro una gema que fue la gema mas brillante,. pero la tragedia fue que dinky pie y su madre iban a perder sugarecube corner a cambio de una gema solo podrian salvarlo, entonses tuvo que renunciar a su gema y a si salvo sugarcube corner y de ahi salio su cutie mark Amistades *Game (mejor amigo) (enamorada de el) (novio) *Dinky pie (mejor amiga) *Water (hermana) *linda (mejor amiga) *lindsay (mejor amiga) Curiosidades es miembra de las cutie mark crusaiders tiene un primo, pero no se sabe su nombre, pero probablemente es el bebe que luna encontro en la cancion HIJO DE LA LUNA antes iba a ser unicornio como dinky no se sabe quien es su padre (Osea el esposo de Celestia) le gusta jugar minecraft, tanto como los creepers. Tiene un lado oscuro, por suerte eso quedo en el pasado. Galeria de imagenes DDDD.PNG|como octuvo su cutie mark y error de animacion ddddddada.PNG|dandose un baño shp.PNG|saltando con dinky this day.PNG|este dia va ser perfecto sc333333.PNG|con un conejito sweetyy.PNG|oommmm vestido.PNG|vestido de gala vestido2.PNG|vestido de gala puesto Sweet candy y game.png|awww cha cutie.PNG|Cutie mark fiestaa sbaooor.PNG|Sabooooooor Sweet candy comiendo galletita pedido.gif|ANIMACION DALE CLIK Y SE COME UNA GALLETITA Ffds.PNG|HEY EVERYPONY 640px-SweetysusamigosbarneymodeON.png|saltemos! Gif14.png|Parte de la animacion y comiendo una galleta Sweet candy de cristal.png|pony de cristal 90x55x2-Seep.png|mirando Sweet cany cosplay de Nm Pedido.png|traje de la noche de nightmare moon, disfrazada de nightmare moon XD. Beso game y sweet pedido.png|awie Sweet candy and diky pie hugging.png|dinky y sweet, hecha por rainbow spicy! El lado oscuro de sweet candy.png|su lado oscuro (solo se convierte una vez al año) Sweet minecraft.PNG|En minecraft sc adulta.PNG|Probablemente de adulta cuando toma el lugar de su madre, echo por rainbow spicy adulta2.PNG|Adulta normal, y sige sin perder su ansia de galletas XD baby sweet candy.PNG|bebe arropada problem sc.PNG|Problem? sc chibi.PNG|Chibi 2 VERSIONES.PNG|ella y su nuevo lado oscuro CLAP PONY.PNG|Se supone que aplaude! epic pie time!.PNG|Epic pie time! i found diamond.PNG|Finalmente, diamante! SC CON CREEPER.PNG|I LOVE CREEPERS (EN ESPECIAL LOS ROSADOS) ten un pastel chibi.PNG|Gracias dinky! tomando jugo.PNG|Tengo sed XD ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO CON CUTIE MARK.PNG|PONY.MOV?!?!? en carpeta.PNG|En carpeta? filly sweet candy.PNG|Oh, mirad My little sweet.PNG|My little sweet quien me corto la conexion.PNG|Quien rayos me corto la conexion? quieres una galletita.PNG|Galleta para ti, Galleta para mi Seamos libres.PNG|Seamos libres, que lo demas no importa nada In a date.PNG|En una cita con game Descuida.PNG|DESCUIDA! brillo.PNG|que te parece, trece? dont mine at night.PNG|Dont mine at night portada KISS AGAIN.PNG|Otro beso mas Milshake.PNG|CHOCO... my little pony sweet is best pony.PNG|yeah! oh.GIF|Pixeleada! Sweet os.PNG|CEREAL! GLORIOSO..PNG|De adolecente luciendose http---makeagif.com--media-2-15-2014-dpJ_6B.gif|WEEEE 20% mas cool.PNG|20% cooler carta.PNG|Carta de alummna galleta.PNG|Tengo hambre jugando minecraft.PNG|I am ready! SONIC PINKSIP!.PNG|Sonic Pink! Diamonds!.PNG|Diamantes! sweet en sonic x.PNG|Igual a ella en EG, no? BEST FRIENDS.PNG|Dinky y yo! FROZEN MY LITTLE ALICORN.PNG|Y si hacemos un muñeco..... hot..PNG|HOT SLEEP.PNG|ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ si si escuhco.PNG|Eh si te escucho meh..PNG|Meh. ja.PNG|JAJAJAJA MEDIAS.PNG|Lindas medias, no? BEST FRIENDS2.PNG|Best friends 4 ever! yo en batido.PNG|En el batido YO Y MI OTRO YO.PNG|Yo y yo cupcakes cupcakes.PNG|CUPCAKES! ABURRIDO!.PNG|aburrido! YEAH!.PNG|yeah! ballet.PNG|Practicando ballet thumb|left Categoría:OC Categoría:Alicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Lista de Ponies Categoría:Potrillas Categoría:Ponies en edad escolar Categoría:Personajes de my little alicorn Categoría:Princesas